A Caming We Will Go
by wallowinthehallow
Summary: It's hot, a so are Luke and Lorelai. A long planned camping trip adds to Lorelais crankiness, a sudden rain storm adds to the heat...you will have to read to know what I mean.


**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, but I am sure Amy is ok with sharing.

**A/N: **Just a quick short, had an idea, ta-da, here it be. You like, me? I do too...but I don't know that so please review. Hee hee I rhymed.

**A Camping We Will Go.**

**By Miss Wallow**

The air was thick and sticky. The sun blazed brightly in the sky. The weather report held no hope for relief anytime soon and Lorelai was cranky. She schlepped herself into Lukes Diner and sat on a stool at the counter.

"Eeeeehhh." She moaned.

"Yeah, it is hot out there." Luke said pouring her a glass of iced tea.

"Thank you captain obvious, can I be your side kick Duh."

"Very mature."

"I try." Luke said with a smile.

"So are we still going tonight?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Luke asked.

"Because it is hot." Lorelai said.

"So it's hot."

"So there is no air conditioning in that fancy tent of yours is there?" Lorelai said.

"No, there is a reason they call it roughing it." Luke said.

"I didn't expect it that it would be this rough."

"Lorelai, we have been planning this for weeks. And now because of this ridiculous heat wave you want to cancel?" Luke said. Lorelai could tell that Luke had his heart set.

"Can we swim at this lake?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"And there will be several large coolers full of ice."

"And beer." Luke said.

"Okay, okay, we are still on." Lorelai said conceding to the thought of spending a night in the sweltering heat.

"Great." Luke said with a smile.

"I will swing by your place around three."

"Okay." She said leaning across the counter for a quick kiss.

"You know, I must really love you." She said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I am camping, and...in unbearable heat."

"It should be at least a few degrees cooler up there and by the lake. You'll be fine."

"If you say so." She said peeling herself from the vinyl top of the stool.

"I do." He said.

It was a quarter to three when Lukes truck appeared in the drive. Lorelai was laying on the couch in front of the air conditioner clinging to the theory that if she got her body temperature down low enough, that it would keep her cooler once she went out side again. Luke walked in the front door with out a knock and found her sprawled on the sofa.

"Are you trying to look pathetic?" he said.

She sat up and looked at the clock.

"You are early."

"We were slow, so I took off."

"It's the heat, no one in their right mind wants to be away from their air conditioning." She whined.

"We are going. Where is your stuff, I will load it into the truck." He said.

She pointed to a pile sitting by the door.

"You do realize that we are only going to be there two nights."

"A girl has needs mister."

"And you are going to need all of this in the next twenty four hours?"

"You never know." Lorelai said.

Luke examined the pile.

"You do not need to bring this." He said holding up an oscillating fan.

"Why not."

"Where are you planning on plugging it in." Luke said.

"I dunno, I thought that those places had some source of electricity."

"You have never been camping before have you." Luke said.

"Well..."

"You don't need it." Lorelai whined.

Luke loaded the rest of the stuff into the truck and then came back to collect Lorelai.

"All set." He said. She was standing with her head in the freezer.

"I think so." She said shutting the door begrudgingly.

"You will live I promise."

"But, my legs are broken, and I think I stepped in cement. I can't move." Lorelai said.

With that statement Luke picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"We're going." He said swatting her butt playfully.

Lorelai giggled. "Dirty."

Two hours and about thirty complaints about the trucks lack of air conditioning later they arrived at the camp site.

"Here we are." Luke said shutting off the engine.

"Wow it's pretty. Now can we go."

"Lorelai." Luke was growing impatient with her whining.

"No. I'm sorry. It really is great." She said sensing herself tiptoeing into a fight she decided to back off.

"Come on." He said.

"Help me set up."

They unloaded the truck and Luke proceeded to set up the tent. Lorelai stood guard over the ice chest and watched as Luke struggled with the tent.

"Can you give me a hand." He said wiping his face with his shirt.

Lorelai stood and walked to him. She had no idea how to help him.

"Grab that rod and latch it into that spike." Luke said pointing. Lorelai followed his instruction.

"Good now do the same with that one." Again she followed his instruction.

Luke was now able to let go of the free standing tent and finish the job himself.  
She watched him as he skillfully pounded the stakes into the ground and almost couldn't control herself when he took his shirt off to wipe the sweat pouring off his body.

"There." He said standing back from the tent.

"Home sweet, home."

"Let's go swimming." Lorelai demanded.

"All right, all right." He said.

They changed into their suits and headed down to the water. The lake too was very warm and offered little in the way of relief from the heat. Luke tried to tell Lorelai that it would be cooler if they swam out a little further, but Lorelai was not a fan of swimming out further than she could touch.

As the sun sank in the distance a few clouds rolled in. Luke and Lorelai headed back to the camp site to make some dinner. As Luke chopped wood, Lorelai again marveled at her man. She loved the way his muscles tightened with every swing, if it wasn't already scorching she was definitely hot watching him. The fire was burning strong and dinner was done. And Lorelai still couldn't believe how hot it was.

"The sun is down, why is it still this hot." Lorelai said.

"It isn't that bad." Luke said.

"You're right. Why don't you chop some more wood." She said.

"We have plenty of wood."Luke said not getting her joke.

"Nevermind." Lorelai said.

It was then they heard the rumble in the distance.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like thunder." Luke said.

"That can't be good maybe we should pack up and get a hotel, with air conditioning."

"No." Luke said grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"Oooo or not." Luke took a deep breath.

"It smells like rain." He said.

All Lorelai could smell was the lingering sent of fish from their dinner. It wasn't but seconds later that the heavens opened and it began to pour.  
Lorelai shrieked and ran for the tent.

"Where are you going?" Luke said.

"To the tent, where else." "I thought you were hot." He said.

"I am."

"Then stay out here with me." He said as the rain began to drip off his forehead and down the tip of his nose.

Lorelai couldn't believe it. She never pictured Luke as a play in the rain kind of guy. The revelation made her love him even more. She sauntered back up to him swinging her hips a little more than she normally would. Luke smiled and he watched the rain soak her body. Lorelai ran her hands back through her wild hair slicking it back with rain water.  
Luke could hardly stand to watch. She stood directly before him and looked him in the eyes. The light from the fire was gone now, but the moon still shone bright in the distance. Luke couldn't stand it anymore as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her with all he had. His action shocked Lorelai, but in that good way.  
She kissed him feverishly as they drank in eachother and the rain. The cool water brought goose bumps to her skin, though she couldn't be sure if it was the cold rain or Luke that caused it a shiver ran down her spine.

"Are you still hot?" He asked breaking from their kiss.

"More than before." She said with a sly grin. Luke kissed her again and began walking her backwards toward the tent.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting you inside."

"What if I don't want to go inside." She said.

"Lorelai." Luke said trying to hint with his eyes his intentions upon reaching the tent.

"Come on Luke we are the only ones here." She said.

Luke began to laugh as he kissed her again. They slowly knelt down in the cool wet grass, he laid her on her back and began to kiss down her neck, drinking in the rain water on her skin as it pooled in her collar bone. Lorelai giggled at the slurping noise his kissing and drinking caused when it met her skin. Soon they were both laughing so hard they had almost forgotten why they were laying down there in the first place. Luke pulled away from Lorelai and braced himself on his arms above her face. "I love the way you make me laugh, it makes me feel like a kid again." Lorelai smiled a sly grin that begged him for less talk and more action. He could never say no to that grin. He ran his hand behind her neck to undo the knot in her bathing suit top. He couldn't help but chuckle he felt like he was 17 again, going to the lake to seduce a pretty girl.

Lorelai shook as he removed the top and tossed it in the general direction of the tent. He covered her with his own body to try to warm her. With each kiss the need grew more and more and soon they were both pulling at one and others cut offs desperate to shed the remaining fabric between them. The soaked material was not cooperating in the venture and they laughed as they finally gave up on undressing one and other and opted to do it themselves. Finally free of their denim prisons they resumed their original plan and made love in the rain. Of all the times before or since, it had never been like that between them.

They were free and careless, they acted as they were still teenagers in love. With each movement, a kiss or a laugh. With each touch they studied one and other glistening in the moon light. Lorelai had never seen him look so happy, or so beautiful, she could never say it to him, he would just laugh her off, but he was a beautiful man. Luke loved the way he felt watching her rain soaked and smiling under his weight, he had never felt like he did for her for any other and was sure he would never feel that way for anyone but her.

The rain slowed to a drizzle as they to fell from the heights of their passion. They laid in the soaked grass for a moment, taking it all in. It wasn't until Luke heard Lorelais teeth chatter he suggested that they opt for the shelter of the tent. If she wasn't frozen to her core, she would have demanded they stay there forever, but she was freezing and the rain was almost gone. Laying in the crook of his arm that night in the tent, feeling the heat from his body on her own, Lorelai slept the best sleep of her life. She awoke the next morning in much the same spot, which was nice. It seemed to her that while she always feel asleep in his arms, she would wake on her own side of the bed. She craned her neck around to see his face. He was watching her already, she couldn't know how long he had been awake. The smell of rain lingered in the air as the sun came up that morning. Lorelai watched as the sun rose and cast different rainbows of light on his skin. She looked at him and smiled.

"So, that is why you like camping so much." She said.

He laughed.

"It is now."


End file.
